


What if

by noiamnotapsycho



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Episode: s02e10 By the Light of Dawn, M/M, One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, season 2 episode 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noiamnotapsycho/pseuds/noiamnotapsycho
Summary: What if the search for Magnus in the institute had ended differently





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever so feedback or comments are welcome.  
> English isn't my first language so i am sorry if there are grammar mistakes
> 
> Also if you want you can follow me on tumblr at @noiamnotapsycho

Alec was running.  
He had seen a light shine and knew what it meant, the soul sword had been activated.  
His breaths were coming out fast and short when he reached the main hall of the institute.

Alec ran into the operating room and stopped when he saw several downworlders laying down on the floor, dead.

"No" Alec said in a small voice  
Alec looked up and saw Jace, Clary and Simon standing around the soul sword.  
"You did this? You activated the sword? " He asked to Clary, accusing tone clear in his voice  
"No I" Clary tried to answer but Jace interrupted.

"I did it, I thought I was destroying it Alec but..." Jace tried to say with his voice full with guilt  
"Where is magnus, he wasn't here was he? Alec asked voice clearly filled with worry.  
Alec was already desperately looking at the bodies, searching for Magnus.

"I don’t know" Jace answered  
"We portaled him upstairs, we split up." Clary answered with a soft voice  
Alec his breaths were already becoming faster

"Oh god" Alec said out loud  
"Alec!" Jace tried to call him back but to no use because Alec was already running out of the operating room.

Alec began searching everywhere for magnus  
He opened rooms and searched in every corner, looking over the dead bodies of fellow Shadowhunter’s and different types of downworlders.

When he finished searching downstairs he went upstairs. His heart was beating fast and his breathing was rapid.  
He had searched 2 rooms already full with dead bodies when he was beginning to think that maybe magnus had gotten out in time.

But that hope quickly died when he opened the third room.  
In that room there were only two bodies, two bodies laid next to each other, hands intertwined.  
A portal was standing open but Alec didn't notice that he only saw magnus and Madzie lying dead on the floor.

A scream erupted him and he was running towards Magnus, he fell down on his knees next to Magnus his body and began to shake him.  
"No, no, no please Magnus, please wake up. Please, Magnus common. Wake up."  
But Magnus didn't wake up.  
"Please! I can't do this without you. I need you please Mags don't do this to me.

Alec began to sob while he grabbed Magnus his head a put it on his lap.  
He began stroking magnus his hair away from his forehead to reveal a burned face.

"Wake up, please. You need to wake up. Please Mags, I...I love you." Alec confessed.  
He kissed Magnus his forehead and held him tighter and all you could hear were the sobs of a broken boy.


End file.
